


Is that you Rapunzel?

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [15]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack abuses his powers, Jack has an idea, Wind is a brat, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that you Rapunzel?

Jack crouched over the frozen puddle, running fingers through his short hair and examining it in the mirrored surface. 

It had never bothered him before now that his hair never grew, just as he never stopped to think about how he’d never grow up. 300 years old and still a gangly limbed child forever frozen (literally) before puberty (which Pitch thanks the Moon for at least once a year).

“It’s too bad your hair is so short,” Cerise had said, “if it was longer we could use bigger feathers and braids, but it’s so short that the braids have to be tiny or they’d stuck out all over your head!”

“Like a hedgehog,” Helga had giggled.

It wasn’t fair! Tugging on the plait between his fingers, Jack pouted down at the image of himself. If only it was like snow and he could make it grow. Wouldn’t that be… neat… Huh.

Why couldn’t he?

Grabbing a couple more braids of snow white from the left side of his head, Jack squinted at the puddle and concentrated. He could make it snow whenever he wanted, snow and ice and frost, and his hair was just as white and just as cold as snow so if he concentrated his power to this particular patch of snow... it could work!

Because snow was snow, right?

 

***********

 

“Pitch, I think I need a haircut.”

“And shave your head I suppose?” Pitch looked up and fumbled for the glass that fell from suddenly lax fingers.

“What in Moon’s name have you done to yourself?”

Jack grimaced. The Wind had not been kind; there were knots the size of softballs in Jack’s new mane that he was trying to brush out of his face to see Pitch. “Uhh… I kinda forgot it was attached to my head and got a bit over excited.”

“A bit?”

“….yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is a pretty, pretty Princess of Winter. One in need of a haircut. Noooo, don't cut it ALL off!


End file.
